Problem: What is $4+10\div2-2\cdot3$?
Solution: Recall that multiplication and division should be done before addition and subtraction. We get  \begin{align*}
4+10\div2-2\cdot3&=4+5-6\\
&=9-6\\
&=\boxed{3}.
\end{align*}